Dawn of a new era
by gerhas
Summary: Takeru and his first day at school Takari and a smidgen of DawnXT.K
1. ????

Finally I'm back after a holiday and a term at my new school I'm finally back and I would just like to say a few things 1: over the holidays I have been reading far to many Anne Rice novels and as a result have thought up an entirely different ending to my long forgotten series Black Blood which I will start writing again as soon as possible now here is my new story.  
  
Relationships  
  
Takari  
  
??????  
  
And the rest I will fill in, in later chapters  
  
Ages for this chapter  
  
T.K 18  
  
???? 18  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dawn Of A new Era~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
????  
  
Takeru was finally back finally back in New York with the girl he loved, the girl he had been dating for the last seven years. He arose from his bed and put on his shirt and pants. He then walked out of his room and down the hall to the kitchen, as he started to make himself some breakfast his brown haired princess entered the room.  
  
"Morning T.K" she said.  
  
"Morning my dove" he replied.  
  
His girl blushed at his words.  
  
"What do you want for breakfast? " he asked.  
  
"What you making."  
  
"Pancakes."  
  
"That'll be fine."  
  
"Right pancakes coming up."  
  
As the pancakes were frying he looked around at his dorm room the dorm room he shared with her, it was twenty passed seven they would need to be at class in half an hour  
  
He flipped the pancakes onto the two plates and put the plates on the table.  
  
As he put the plates down he kissed his girlfriend, the girlfriend he had loved ever since they first met so long ago, had they only known what they would have had to go through to be together would they have even tried? As he drew away she said  
  
"I love you T.K"  
  
"I love you Dawn" he replied.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Weren't expecting that were ya  
  
Shakaka 


	2. First Looks

Authors note: here is the second chapter of my new story  
  
And Thank God, The Game Defeated Y2J at Wrestlemania and won the undisputed championship and that match between Hollywood Hulk Hogan and The Rock was the best bloody match I have ever seen  
  
Disclaimer  
  
I don't own Digimon  
  
I don't own Dawn she belongs to whoever owns the show Buffy The Vampire Slayer  
  
However her character at this point has nothing to do with her on T.V character  
  
Setting New York Seven years before first chapter  
  
Age  
  
T.K 11  
  
Dawn 11  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dawn of a new era~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2: First looks  
  
Takeru carried his bag up to his room and as he closed his door he began to cry to cry over what he had left and what he would most likely never see again his friends his brother and most importantly.... Kari, Despite all the chances he had had he was never able to tell her he loved her and now here he was In New York. Two weeks ago his mom had been offered a 100% pay rise if she transferred to New York of course she took it, and despite his sadness T.K had put his mom first and agreed to come. As his depression mounted he fell asleep and dreamt of nothing but bitterness and chances lost…  
  
Takeru arose the next morning and dressed for school thankfully Mimi had told him a thing or two about American clothes and he was therefore not too bad off. He walked to the kitchen on the table was a note which read  
  
1 Sorry I had to leave so early but I left out breakfast and you know the way to school  
  
Mom  
  
Takeru said nothing and didn't even take any breakfast he just trudged off to school in a depressing manner. He arrived at a big set of Brick gates with a sign labeled  
  
Elberton Elementary  
  
He entered not even looking at the other students around him suddenly CRASH he knocked into someone and he fell to the ground as he looked at the girl on the ground in front of him he was star struck her beautiful brown hair her startling blue eyes her slender legs and fine figure  
  
"Who are you?" she asked with a sweetly innocent voice  
  
"Takeru Takaishi " he replied almost unconsciously  
  
"Oh so you're a transfer student "  
  
"And could I have the pleasure of your name?" he replied  
  
She blushed at the question and replied "Dawn Summers"  
  
They stood up in unison and after T.K helped her pick up her things  
  
She shyly said "Bye" and then walked down the corridor  
  
Takeru watched her walk away and then said to himself  
  
"Snap out of it or have you forgotten Kari already?" The truth was in those few minutes he had forgotten about Kari he had stopped caring about her and his entire body was focused on this girl, this Dawn Summers.  
  
Dawn walked down towards the headmasters office, she wasn't in trouble, nope she was going there to find out who she would be escorting for the new student escort center maybe it'll be him she said to herself she laughed aloud then wonderful it seems I have once again fallen for a complete stranger she added in her mind. She knocked on the door and saw the new students including him sitting in the room the headmaster said "oh good you're here Summers Your with Takaishi there" he said and pointed at Takeru, he rose and they both left the room.  
  
Outside in the hall he asked her "where too first Mademoiselle"  
  
She blushed again and said "ill show you to your locker Takeru"  
  
"Please call me T.K"  
  
"Okay T.K"  
  
At the end of the day Takeru said goodbye to Dawn and went home. He had dinner and then went to sleep but as he closed his eyes a dream came to him the same dream that would haunt him for the next four years  
  
He was standing alone in a dark forest, blood dripped from the trees and corpses littered the ground. Suddenly he heard a noise, he turned to see Tai run towards him then without him controlling it his hands ripped of Tai's head and his limp and dead body fell to the blood covered ground, then one by one the other digidestined came towards him and were all killed, upon Mimi's Belt was a mirror he stared at it for the reflection was not his the face in the mirror and Black scared skin Blood red eyes and Great horns protruding from his forehead, turning away he saw Dawn running towards him and as she got close enough he killed her to, breaking her neck  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled  
  
He awoke with a start and to find himself covered in sweat.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
And so ends the next chapter and nicely done if you ask me, but then nobody ever does  
  
2 Sniff, sniff  
  
See ya later  
  
Shakaka 


End file.
